Guardian
by LostWarrior101
Summary: While visiting a new planet. The natives of the planet put the team threw a trial to find out which one of them is there protector that left them so many hundreds of years ago. The trial is hard and brutal but it's the only way. Fright, Fights, and More!


**Title: **Guardian by: LostWarrior101

**Summary: **While visiting a new planet. The natives of the planet put the team threw a trial to find out which one of them is there protector that left them so many hundreds of years ago. The trial is hard and brutal but it's the only way. This is what they have to do to find their Guardian and Protector. Trial, Fights, and More!

**Fact: ****I don't own Stargate Atlantis.** Its not mine. I only own the characters I make up.

Ch. 1

**Atlantis / Ancients**

He looked up at the night sky from the balcony outside the gateroom. The constellations looked so beautiful tonight he thought. It would be the last time he would see them for hundreds and hundreds of years because it a little less ten minutes he would evacuate with the others. He kept looking at the constellations. In particular the one where he was from. The one that he wouldn't see again for a long time. A single tear ran down his left cheek. The balcony door swished open and someone walked out and stood by his side looking at him and to the place where he was looking out in the night shy. The person looked back at him.

"Yendor." the man said in recognition.

Yendor looked at his particular home planet star for a few more seconds. He was trying to remember them all before he left. So that they would accompany him on his journey tell he returned back to his home. He sighed at turned to his friend. "Nosrac." He said in a composed voice because he was on the brink of crying.

Nosrac saw the tear mark on Yendors cheek and sighed "We don't have to go" he said sincerely.

"Yes we do. Besides we gave our people instructions for what to do when the Wraith attack and how to cope until we return." he said sadly. He didn't want to go but he knew he had to. It was for the best.

Nosrac grabbed him on his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly "You must remember that we taught them well. You taught them well." he corrected himself.

Yendor looked at him "You did as much as I did."

Nosrac nodded "Yes, but I'm not there guardian and protector. You are." He looked at Yendor and saw something in his eyes that mad him sigh "We will return. You need to remember that."

Yendor half smiled and nodded.

The balcony door swished open and a man stood in the doorway. He nodded to the two and said "We will be submerging the city now. And the last evacuation group is leaving shortly. Please come inside to join them."

Nosrac nodded and said "We will be there in a minute." With that the man left, the doors closing after him.

Nosrac smiled at Yendor "Do not worry about our people. You taught them well and they understand the reason for us leaving. Come now, the sooner we leave, the sooner we return." He knew that wasn't true but hopefully Yendor didn't know it. They would be gone for more time then they cared to think about.

He pulled Yendor towards the balcony door. Both thinking about when they will return to this city and then there home. When they reached the doors they opened and Nosrac walked threw. Yendor stopped and looked back at the constellations and his home star before stepping into the city of Atlantis. They were to leave with the Alterans to the new planet far from her. It was a planet that they were now going to call home, a planet named….Earth.

**Atlantis Our Time**

Sitting around the conference room table with his other team members, he vaguely listened to Elizabeth talking about there upcoming mission in a couple hours. It wasn't that he didn't like to listen to he talk. It just that he read the report she was talking about. In fact he had written most of it and suggested the planet because the planet spoke of a …

"Rodney." Elizabeth called him back into reality and out of his thoughts.

He straightened up in his chair "Sorry, I was just thinking." he smiled.

She nodded in understanding and said "Please tell us what's so special about this planet."

He nodded and got up. Everyone was staring at him so he began "While I was searching threw the Atlantis database for possible Ancient weapons to use against the Wraith or at least to help us fight them. I came across…."

**AN: **Ha-ha a cliffhanger. I know I'm such a bad seed for this. Anyway I hope you like this story. I know I do. So I have 2 other story's going on with this one so updated will be once every week or once every two weeks. Anyway again Reviews are appreciated but not necessary.


End file.
